Angel's Trumpet
by quezovercoatl
Summary: Samantha Carter was expecting a quiet dinner with a co-worker. That was not what she got though. Warning: Death!fic.


**Disclaimer:** SGA sadly does not belong to me :(

**Warning:** If you are a big fan of Samantha Carter, please click the back button. This story is not for you. And that probably goes for fans of Katie Brown too, since she's a little psycho in this story. Also: Death!fic.

**Spoilers:** Season 4 casting spoiler.

**Beta:** as always shootingsilverstarlight :)

**AN:** Points to warning. Please read it before continuing.

Angel's Trumpet

When Samantha Carter accepted the position of leader of the Atlantis expedition,and as a result of that became Dr. Meredith (she still had to giggle every time she heard that) Rodney McKay's boss, she knew she could count on a few things.

1.) McKay being annoyingly smart.

2.)McKay trying to prove he was right, by pointing out she was wrong, wrong, wrong. Even though that had not happen yet, and as far as she was concerned, never would. Hell, even McKay's hallucination of her had been right, where he had been wrong. She was a little surprised when Rodney had revealed that tidbit of information to her, she'd been under the impression that he was incapable of voluntarily admitting to something like that. The satisfaction she got from that confession was diminished however by the fact that McKay also let slip that she was semi naked at the time.

Which led her directly to number three.

3.) McKay trying to get her to confess to her undying love for him, while it was obvious that he was the one with the crush the size of Mount Everest.

She was hoping that he would maintain some sense of professionalism and wouldn't follow her around like dog in heat. Note the key word: _hoping_.She wasn't really sure how she would handle him if he did. Maybe she could ask Sheppard for help. Her second in command and McKay were friends after all.

And that was also something new in the McKay equation he had friends now. When she had first met him, she hadn't known it was possible, but there was no denying it now. McKay had friends: people that respected him, looked out for him and cared for him.

Another thing she hadn't known about Rodney before coming to Atlantis, but did now, as she looked down the barrel of a 9mm Beretta pointed at her by Dr. Katie brown, was that he also had a psychotic ex-girlfriend.

"Doctor Brown, Katie, please put the gun down," she said, trying to sound and look as non-threatening as she could.

"Now why would I do that?" the botanist replied, a look of complete hatred in her eyes.

"Because you don't want to do this."

Samantha wished she hadn't left her gun in her quarters, but it had made sense at the time. You did not go armed to a quiet dinner with a colleague. A civilian colleague. Of course, that would change when she got herself out of this mess.

"You're right; I don't want to do this."

Samantha watched as Dr. Brown positioned herself between her and the door, blocking a possible exit.

"I don't want to do this, but you left me no choice."

"I didn't? What did I do?" Samantha tried to remember what she could have possibly done to set off the botanist, but drew a blank.

"Don't insult my intelligence and yours by pretending you don't know what this is about."

Samantha surveyed her surroundings, hoping for a brilliant moment, for a great idea. Because if ever she needed one, the time would be now. She was unarmed, with nothing in the immediate area she could use for a weapon. An unarmed assault was out of the question too. Not that she couldn't take Dr. Brown in a fight, Sam knew she could, but Katie Brown was smart enough to stay out of reach and she would be shot before she was in touching distance of the woman. She couldn't even call for help, because she didn't bring her radio with her. She left word where she was and if there was an emergency they could easily contact her at Doctor Brown's. Another thing that would change. Once this situation was resolved and Katie Brown was put in a padded cell, preferably in a straight jacket, with a lot of drugs pumping through her system, Sam vowed that she would keep a communication device with her at all times. style"mso-spacerun: yes"

Unfortunately, there resolutions didn't help her now. Neither did the headache she felt starting. That was probably what was keeping her from thinking of something inspired. She rubbed her temples and looked at her captor. The woman seemed to want an answer from her. Maybe she should play along. If she could stall long enough, then someone was bound to come looking for her. She smiled. Doctor Brown's days were numbered and she didn't even know it.

"You're right Katie, I'm sorry. Am I correct in thinking this is about Doctor McKay?

Because if it is, this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because I am not interested in Doctor McKay. You have nothing to fear from me."

"I've seen the way you look at him. Besides if that was true, then why do you keep the Angel's Trumpet in your office and not in your quarters like I suggested?"

"I'm sorry, I…." Sam tried to make sense of that. The botany department had given her the Angel's Trumpet as welcome gift. Dr Brown had suggested putting it in her quarters to give it a more homey feel and she thought it had been a good suggestion. She had changed her mind however when she smelled the plant. Lemon. With that in her office she would be sure that Rodney wouldn't stick around her there long. The perfect…

And that's when it clicked.

The reason she wanted the plant in her office was the same reason why Dr. Brown wanted it in Sam's quarters: With its lemony scent it was the perfect McKay repellent.

"I didn't realise…" Sam wasn't quite sure how to finish that sentence.

"Of course you didn't," Katie interrupted her.

Sam watched as Dr. Brown took her left hand of the 9mm and wiped it on her skirt before putting it back on the weapon and repeating the process with her right hand. Katie kept her focus on her the whole time and it hadn't given her an opportunity to act. What it had done was confirm her suspicion that there was something wrong with the environmental controls. It would certainly explain why she was feeling like crap. Her head was pounding, she felt like her skin was on fire and her mouth was dry. Looking at Katie Brown's flushed face she wondered if the scientist was feeling the same way. And if she was going to use the faulty ancient technology as a reason why she snapped.

"Someone like you never does."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Things worked before you came, when Doctor Weir was in charge of the city. People may not have always agreed with her decisions, but she was always fair. And she listened to Colonel Sheppard and Rodney's advice. Somehow, I doubt you will. You outrank the Colonel and you're a scientist yourself. You probably think you can run Atlantis alone, don't you, Colonel Perfect?"

"Believe me Katie, I'm not… "

"Perfect? Of course you're not. I know you're not, but I seem to be the only one. Everybody else talks about you like could walk on water."

"But…" Samantha swallowed. It was getting harder to talk and even harder to stay focused on what was going on. Damn this heat. She could really use a glass of water right now, but she doubted that Dr. Brown would give it to her if she asked.

"Is this where you tell me that it's not your fault? That you can't control how people feel about you? Because that is total bull shit. Unlike Rodney, you are a people person. You know exactly how to manipulate people into doing what you want. That is how you landed this job even though you have no command experience to speak of. You use people and you'll use Rodney too. You know the way he feels about you and you will use it to get what you want. Maybe right now, it's all business, but it won't stay that way."

Samantha stared at the agitated woman in front of her. How could she possibly convince her that she only thought of Rodney as a colleague? They weren't even friends for God sakes. Friends... that's it. She felt a little light bulb flash on in her muddled brain .She took a few deep breaths to steady herself and focus her thoughts before looking up at Dr. Brown again.

"Katie, you have to stop this. Dr. McKay and I are just co-workers. There is nothing going on between us. You have more to fear from Colonel Sheppard then from me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dr. Brown took a step forward.

'That's it,' Sam thought, 'A few more steps and you'll be close enough for me to take the gun away from you.'

"Nothing, just that Dr. McKay spends more time with Colonel Sheppard then he does with me."

"Of course Rodney spends time with Colonel Sheppard. They are on the same team and they are best friends."

"Exactly my point. They spend time together and are just friends. And Dr. McKay and I are just co-workers. Why can't you see that?"

"Maybe you're right," Katie said and lowered the gun.

Sam sighed in relief. She had done it. She had always known she would of course. She had been in far worse situations and had always come out on top. This would be no different. She would get up, leave the apartment and while the marines would be in here arresting Katie Brown, she would take a long relaxing bath in her quarters.

"You think you've won, don't you? You think because I haven't shot you, you will get out of this alive," Katie smirked. "Why don't you try to leave? I won't stop you."

A sense of dread filled Sam as the tried to get up, but found she didn't have the strength needed to get out of her chair. Seeing the triumphant look on Katie's face, Samantha realised she had underestimated her opponent. The reason she had been feeling like crap wasn't because of faulty environmental controls, it was because…

"I can't believe you're only now putting one and one together. I though you were supposed to be a genius. You really thought I was going to shoot you didn't you? Did you really think I was that stupid? Wait, don't answer that. You'd be dead if I did, but I'd also end up in jail and that is not part of my plan. You however were so preoccupied with the gun that you totally forgot that you just had dinner with a botanist. We have far better ways of getting rid of people then this." Katie looked at the gun with disgust, before studying Samantha again.

" And there'll be no trace of anything in your system either. Amazing plants and drugs we've found in the galaxy," Katie said, almost off-handily. "Don't worry. It won't be much longer now. In just a few more minutes, you'll lose consciousness and a few minutes after that you'll be dead and Rodney will be mine."

Samantha tried to think of something to say. Something… anything… Prayed for someone to come in and give her the antidote to what ever it was that she had been poisoned with. Because there was no way she was going to die. Not like this. Not when she had been so close go getting out. She just needed to hang on and everything would work out fine. It always had in the past and this time wasn't going to be any different.

"Katie." She waited a few moments to make sure she had the woman's full attention. "You'll nev….."

Katie Brown watched dispassionately as Samantha Carter slumped in the chair after uttering her final sentence, or what would have been had she been able to finish. Katie briefly wondered what the next few words would have been and then smirked. It was probably something cliche like 'You'll never get away with it.' Which she totally was. She would wait a few minutes then call for a medical emergency and start CPR. It may be unusual for a person as apparently fit and healthy as Colonel Carter to suddenly drop dead of a heart attack, but these things happened. And who would possibly suspect her? Sweet, innocent, gullible Dr. Katie Brown. People would go out of their way to be nice to her. To make sure the event hadn't traumatised her.

Maybe Rodney would be on of them. He of course would be sad to hear of Colonel Carter's death, but she would be there for him. Supporting him, caring for him.

She smiled as the entered the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea. Everything was going according to plan and soon Rodney would be hers.

The End


End file.
